User talk:Jdray/Archive 1
Agent 47 Thanks, is this how I reply to discussion? Sorry, this is my first time...and I'm just getting used to the interface. No normally you would reply under the message itself on your page. And please be sure to sign all your comments. Jdray 13:55, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Main Characters I've added in the page Main Characters Please check to see if its ok, considering you're a moderator. It looks like a pretty good start! Consider turning the places and abilities into links. And be sure and sign all your comments. Good to have you aboard. Jdray 13:55, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks man, its good to be here.--Agent 47 01:50, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Supporting Characters Ive just finished on the Supporting Characters page...hope you like it. Looks pretty good. Again remember to sign your comments. Again consider turning the places and abilities into links. Also be careful about copying and pasting material from other websites. We want our content to be original and some other websites copyright their material so copying and pasting it can be a copyright infringement. Thanks again. Jdray 11:54, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok then thanks for the help, I guess I'm not really that good at the whole 'think up your own stuff' because I'm not one to be good at writing. But I'll make sure I don't do anything wrong.--Agent 47 04:56, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Vandal User:Heroes sucks moved the main page, I have restored it. I'd advise deleting the page they moved it to also. -- Manticore 12:02, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Jdray 20:38, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, thanks Hey, how long have you been on the site? Who is your favorite character --TheAgency 04:22, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I haven't been here all that long. Just trying to breath some life back into this site. It needs lots of help so please try to encourage others to help. My favorite character is definitely Hiro. Looking forward to seeing more of your contributions. Jdray 21:23, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I Hate Sylar Hey, Im new here and I just want to say that I love the Heroes show! But I hate Sylar.Nick Petrelli 02:00, 4 May 2007 (UTC) OMG! I hate him, too! He killed so many of my faves! User:Heroesrox 1:59 pm 2/2009 Moderators? I figure that you're one of them - who are the others? I'd love to know, so I know who to contact if there's an issue. --Sofaman 15:32, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yes I am the moderator you should contact if there is an issue. Jdray 15:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) NBC wiki thank you, can you put support here. If the wiki is approved I will put a link here. Jimwitz 03:00, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I'm new! Hi! I'm admin of Turkish HeroesWiki. i'm new at the mediawiki system. making templates and pages hard to me because of this.. our team are three men.two translators and me.i'm responsible for the site's techical stuff.can you help us about this? we are almost partners now aren't we.. Multi-wiki efforts Hey Jdray. I helped connect some much needed categories to each other to get a base set for the expansion of the wiki. I always find that categories are the most important for connecting articles together when making new wikis, rather than just strings of links, at least for me. I myself have been building up the Back to the Future Wiki with limited success. If you need any help with categories or templates, feel free to contact me. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) *If you feel that an article doesn't belong here, such as psychometry, you can delete it instead of clearing the page, by using the tab at the top of the article. It's still technically an article but with no text when it is cleared, but deleting the page entirely will remove it from the wiki. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) * Let me start of by saying YOU ROCK! the categories and other editing you have done are awesome. Keep up the good work. I am aware of the delete page tab. I did not delete psychometry because it may be an ability that some hero has that we are unware of or that a future hero may have. However I felt it was inappropriate at this time to have the page because no mention has been made of any hero having this ability therefore how could it be defined. Thanks for all your help. 04:46, 20 October 2007 (UTC) **Thanks. Yea I just thought that if its not considered a "canon" ability, why have it at all, that is until one person comes forward with it, which considering the amount of new Heroes, I wouldn't doubt it, but only then. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:49, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ***Jdray. I need to be frank here. Because a much larger Heroes Wiki was brought to my attention, I can see no need to continue here, when they already have 2000 articles worth of material, essentially everything that we were to cover. I have no choice but to move over to there, however I still work on my other Wikia wikis. I hate to be the bearer of such bad news, but perhaps we can all move to new grounds. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:47, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ***Ok Frank I was getting ready to make you a moderator but if you'd rather be a small fish in a big pond instead of o big fish in a pond you have control of the development of then by all means the best of luck to you. I will stick with this project to which i have devoted so much time and energy and see it through to the end good or bad. Not really bad news since I'm looking for people who want to get passionate about a new project rather than go with the rest. thanks for your help. 05:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Also, I came from the Harry Potter Wikia and there you can just respond to a message on the other persons talk page. Say, you ask me something and I resond on your talk page. That way it notifies you when you have a message. That's what we did there, but if you have a certain way to do it, then that's alright with me. - Tyminator1 | Talk 12:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) *Either way you want to do it is appropriate. 14:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Article Do you think that we really need this? - Tyminator1 | Talk 12:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) *I am not a big fan of deleteing posted intformation as long as it is correct. However perhaps it doesn't need its own article and it could just be a subarticle in the Odessa location article. 14:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome man. I hope I can help this wiki :P --‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 16:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 2 Wikis? I don't know if you've seen it, but there is another Heroes wiki. Tyminator1 (Talk) 16:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) *Yes i've seen it. 17:04, 27 October 2007 (UTC) *Then what are we going to do? Tyminator1 (Talk) 16:18, 30 October 2007 (UTC) *I will stick with this project to which i have devoted so much time and energy and see it through to the end good or bad. I will shape and form this wiki in the way I see fit and I will not be pigeon holed into going along with what others are doing. You will have to make a choice as to whether to stay with me or go to the other wiki. You aren' the first and you probably won't be the last. Hope you decide to stay. 16:29, 30 October 2007 (UTC) *Im with you. - Tyminator1 (Talk) 16:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Zane Taylor I'm trying to create a Zane Taylor page, but I don't know what his power should be called. The other wiki has liqefaction. - Tyminator1 (Talk) 17:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Reply *Yes, reverting changes will be better then starting from scratch. By the way, should we start making a powers info template? Destiny! 05:00, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ** I think that could be a great idea. I am unsure how much help to you i would be with that however, especilly because of the holiday coming up this week (i'll be out of town for a bit). 12:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Template Is there anyway to get a Template for Season 3 Episodes? Ryan-McCulloch 17:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter: * Like the other Heroes Wiki (they do Episode:), do you think we should put Chapter: at the start of each episode to signify that it is a chapter? Destiny! 02:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) * No i don't think we need to do that. 03:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, that's fine. Destiny! 03:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Power Names * I've seen that you edited and changed many power names. Isn't the Assignment Tracker 2.0 a kind of canon source to get power names from? If so it lists: : * Hana Gitelman's power as Digital Communication. : * Sylar's power as Intuitive Aptitude. : * Elle's power as Electric Manipulation. * Also, Heroes Wiki may be getting a new look soon. See: User talk:Angela. Destiny! * I would say that the only canon source would be Chapters of Heroes Volumes that actually air on Television. That being said I think the Assignment Tracker 2.0 is a very reliable source. I would concur that Electric Manipulation is a great name for Elle's power. I however do not agree that Digital Communication is an accurate name for Hana Gitelman's power eventhough it comes from a reliable non-canon source. Hana does so much more than merely "communicate digitally" and I think many electronic components found in most homes and offices can "digitally communicate". I think that in the absence of a canon source it should be our goal to come up with names for the Heroes powers which most accurately describe or reflect what the actual power is. In cases such as Elle's I am happy to use Electric Manipulation as it comes from a reliable source and it makes such an accurate description. I nominate cyberpathy or technokinesis as a more accurate description for Hana's power and open the floor to new nominations eventhough there is a reliable non-canon use of digital communication. I guess discussion of this issue should be on that powers talk page. As for Sylar's power, this whole ordeal first began when I attempted to name the three different power absorption abilities of Arthur, Peter, and Sylar. In an effort to accurately name these three powers and keep them all seperate from each other I settled on naming Sylar's absorption power Perceptive Power Replication. In an effort to keep Sylar's powers uniform I renamed his original power Perceptive Comprehension. (note the use of Perceptive in both) I am very interested to hear your thoughts on all of this. Thanks. 09:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC) * Okay. So Elle's power will be named Electric Manipulation. About Sylar's powers: he sees how things work. Intuitive aptitude: The ability to analyze complex systems and intuitively understand how they work without special education or training. From here. Perceptive Comprehension does sound good. The Assignment Tracker is a near - canon source, so I have no idea what to pick. What does everyone else think? On the talk page of Perceptive Comprehension we should start a vote: Intuitive aptitude or Perceptive Comprehension. As for Hana's power name, I'll get to that later since I'm going out of lunch today. (I live in Australia!) Destiny! 23:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, I'm currently re watching Heroe Season 1 episodes. So I'll be re writing some of the overviews and adding character information and pages. Thank you... ...For standing up for me. 08:16, 8 January 2009 (UTC) *You are most welcome Patrick. I have been here since the beginning so it makes me mad when people say stuff like that. I would do it again anytime because I know you would do the same for me and back me up. 08:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Star Trek Hi! I noticed this wiki didn't have an article tracking all the references made to Star Trek. That's a fun thing fans might like to track. Would such an article be welcome here? —Scott (talk) 21:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yes by all means please do so. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Good to have you on board. 22:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Big Project: Characters * Hey, Jdray. Since everyone is well into watching Volume Four, I guess it's about time we really started updating everything. I've been thinking we should start with all character pages. I'm going to create a page called '' , to help new and old users get an understanding of the basic 'style' that Heroes Wiki uses. The basic style, for now, looks like this: '''Name of character' is in bold. Following that is a brief description on family relations and significant story lines. Character History We have a character history which is written in past tense. References are added so we know which episode the events happened in. References This is where the references are listed. Advanced Human Abilities This section states what power the character has (if they have one). Unanswered Questions Notes Trivia See Also And at the bottom are the categories. Would you like to add, change or remove anything from it? 02:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps an entire section devoted to the characters power. Power And section about unanswered questions involving the character Unanswered questions and See also 07:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Power section is the Advanced Human Abilities section. Good ideas! 08:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Skin That's a great idea, I'll contact the Wikia admin, Uberfuzzy. Does that mean we have to change the colors so it could suit the picture? I really like the current colors. 08:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) DANIA RAMIREZ PAGE Hey! This is Heroesrox! I just wanted to let you know that I edited the Dania Ramirez page and fixed it to were it sounds less like the one you saidd it did! I hope that you like the edit more. She plays my fave, so I really wanted to add her page. :) Re:Skin Thank you. Sorry about the category thing too. On our wiki, we have those type of categories. Ah well. Thanks again :oD! --[[User:Howdychicken|'Howdychicken']] (Talk to me) 16:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey Jdray. I've got a request. In case you didn't know, Wikia recently allowed it so that b'crats can now remove sysop status (but not b'crat status). So what I was wondering if you could remove my admin status. The main reason is I'm not active here so I can't really help out the community. I'm still a helper though, so I would still be able to do things that admins can do, though like I said I'm not active here so if someone was to ask me to get involved in something I probably wouldn't be able to because of not knowing what's going on. So if you could remove my sysop status that would be sweet, thanks.--Richardtalk 23:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I would be happy to but I must admit I have never done that before and I wouldn't even know how. Perhaps you could provide me with just a few instructions on how to. Thanks 23:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure, just go to , enter my username, and then uncheck the box "Sysop", and then click "Save User Groups".--Richardtalk 23:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Skin I can help you get that set up, but the first thing you'd need is a really good, really big (if you can find it) image of one of those guys flying. Usually, getting big, high quality images is one of the hardest parts. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Peter flying in Cold Wars would be a good picture for the top since the background is black. However, I have no idea where I would find that... I really like the gold-ish color that we have and I would like to keep it. If you really like that color, we could have a community vote again to see what's best for the site. 06:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *I told Peter Parker we would stick with the gold color. Lets keep looking for tht picture of peter flying in cold wars thanks. 13:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::So, if the image you'd like to try is the one you left on my talk page, there's a couple things we can do. The first thing that you might want to try is building your own personal skin. This can be done by putting either the existing skin, at MediaWiki:Monaco.css, or Lostpedia's skin at w:c:lostpedia:MediaWiki:Monaco.css, into your personal skin page at User:Jdray/monaco.css and User:Destiny!/monaco.css, respectively. From there, you can change the colors and the images to suit your taste or to see what works together. There are a few little tripups, like how to change the 'Wikia' logo color and 'Entertainment' and 'More' buttons at the top. (Those are actually images, so you'd have to upload new ones of your color). But this page helps with a lot of those, and I'm always available for questions. I don't want to sound like I'm leaving you guys to it on your own, but hands-on is the best way to learn, and this way, if you feel like changing any part of the skin later, you'll know exactly how to do it. Oh and don't worry, whatever you do to your custom skin page doesn't show on anyone else's, and if you want to go back to what everyone's seeing, all you have to do is delete or clear that page. :) Again, feel free to ask me questions about any of it anytime, and I'll get back to you asap. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you (again) Thanks for helping me with the whole search for who put the Helix pic on the sidebar. I appreciate your aid in my quest for Wiki Greatness! :oD. --[[User:Howdychicken|'Howdychicken']] (Talk to me) 12:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC)